1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcasting processing apparatus which processes an image according to a motion picture expert group (MPEG) standard, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advancement in digital broadcasting technology, a user receives a high quality image signal compared to analog broadcasting. In digital broadcasting, a video/audio signal is encoded as a digital signal according to a predetermined standard, e.g. a motion picture expert group (MPEG) standard, to be transmitted to a display apparatus. Then, the display apparatus decodes the transmitted video/audio signal according to the standard and displays an image corresponding thereto.
According to the MPEG standard, approximately 15 frame pictures form a single group of pictures (GOP). At least one GOP forms a sequence. An image signal which is transmitted to the display apparatus includes a plurality of header information. Sequence header information, which is one of header information, should be received so that the image signal substantially is decoded.
If the sequence header information is not received at a time a user selects a channel, the image signal could be not decoded until subsequent sequence header information is supplied. That is, as the image signal is not immediately displayed on the display apparatus when the channel is selected or changed, a user recognizes that the channel is not changed quickly. Moreover, if a single sequence includes a plurality of GOPs, the image signal-decoding operation may be delayed further.